


Bitter Sweet

by novaprospekt



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: This is how it went down.Fuck ooc and plot holes.





	Bitter Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it went down.  
> Fuck ooc and plot holes.

_CLICK._

Max opens her eyes after the blinding light of her instant camera disrupts her field of vision. As the man in the black suit speaks, she places her instrument of art down, shifting her gaze towards the man who placed the focus of the topic upon her. 

“Now, Max, since you’ve captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?” Mr. Jefferson asked

“Deanna Mills.” Max answered with a straight face

“Um… no. That’s incorrect.” Mr. Jefferson replied with a raised eyebrow “The correct answer-“

“Lucy Hartfield.” Max interrupted

“Max, what are you do-“

Victoria shifts in her seat, draping an arm over the back of her chair as she stares at Max with eyebrows pulled together, forming piercing eyes and a tight downturned lip. Max ignores the eyes that begin to fall upon her from her other classmates as she continues to stare Mr. Jefferson down.

“Carol-Ann Jamison. Ashley Richardson. Megan Weaver.”

“Max, enough.” Mr. Jefferson commanded

Whispers and murmurs start to arise as Max continues to list names. Victoria snatches her phone in a stealthy manner, presses a few buttons while turning it horizontal and points its capture path directly at Max.

“-Suzie Murphey. Lynn Mitchell. Kelly Carter!” Max raises her voice while slamming both her hands flat onto her desk as she stands.

The room goes silent for a moment as Max’s slight outburst shakes the room. Victoria stares in amusement as a whispering Taylor laughs behind her. Mr. Jefferson shifts uncomfortably off the desk he was leaning against. Stella frozen in place with a pencil lingering in her hand as she stares at Max with wide eyes, her notes forgotten. Capturing the lost attention of Hayden, Kate’s worried expression, Alyssa’s intrigued alertness and Daniel’s confusion.

“Rachel. Amber.” Max paused

The well-known name of Blackwell broke the room. Ending all existing noise, forming all the focus onto the two combatants. Mr. Jefferson glare at Max exposes his increasing alarm of the dark truth with each word that escapes from Max’s determined lips.  

“Rachel Amber?” Mr. Jefferson crosses his arms over his chest “Max, I don’t see how she has anything to do with this discussion. Or all those other people.” Mr. Jefferson quickly dismissed

Max trains her eyes on Mr. Jefferson as she slowly stalks around her desk.

“Return to your seat and we can continue with today’s lesson.” Mr. Jefferson barks orders as Max reaches the halfway point, pausing at the desk whose owner glances up at her with despairing eyes and a shattering frown. She consciously clutches the symbol of her devotion around her neck for spiritual support as Max puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, never breaking eye contact with the man responsible for shattering the very soul that she stands next to.

“Kate Marsh.”

Kate’s body hardens at the sound of her name. The symbol of her hope slips through her fingers as the air is sucked out of her lungs. Her curious gaze now a fixed notice with wide eyes and a hanging mouth as Max picks up her trail and leave her side.

 “Ms. Marsh has noth-“ Mr. Jefferson grows unnerving

“Victoria Chase.” She voices over Mr. Jefferson’s

“Leave me out of this, freak.” Victoria interrupted

Max stops as she reaches her final destination, standing tall a short few feet away from the very darkness that looms over. Mr. Jefferson stares her down, refusing to give in.

“You really think you can get away with it, Mark Jefferson.” Max questions with fierce and fire in her voice

“Mr. Jefferson, to you Max.” He clears his throat and relocate his hands to the edges of the desk while taking a quick look around. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

“Who’s next for your sick Dark Room?” Max spreads her arms outward “Me?”

Mr. Jefferson’s eyes shoot wide open, frozen in place. He is quick to regain his posture and a steady clear voice of reason.

“Max. You’re out of line. You are obviously having a ment-“

“Shut. Up. You MONSTER!” Max screams

Mr. Jefferson is taken aback, voice shot by the power of the spoken words of truth. The class remains sitting at the edge of their seats as a few students have already retrieve their phones to capture what they are witnessing.

“You monster, murdering motherfucker!” Max chokes back her tears, swallowing it deep by the fiery hatred for who she accuses. “You are sick for feeding your disturbing ‘obsession with the idea of capturing that moment when the act of innocence evolves into corruption’” Max air quoted as her voice grows stronger with each spoken truth. “Drugging and kidnapping innocent young woman and for what!” Max’s words echo in volumes in the deadly silent room “Because the slightly unconscious models are often the most open and honest? Because there is no vanity or posing in the shots, only pure expression?”

The nerves of Mr. Jefferson shake as never spoken words are taken right out of his mouth despite the loss of his voice. Max shattered him, causing all his true intentions to spill out, the world finally seeing his undisturbed secrets.

“That’s why you did it. The girls in Seattle,”

Max takes a step forward, no longer afraid of the very presence of evil before her.

“Rachel.” Another step.

“Kate.” Max tilted her head towards Kate’s direction

“What?!” Kate stood up, voice shaking at the revelation

Mr. Jefferson leans off the table, standing up straight as his nervous eyes shifts between the two girls.

“Then Victoria as the newest addition for your sick collection.”

“Ew, what?” Victoria gasped

“Where’s the proof for all these silly accusations, Max?“ Mr. Jefferson’s questioned in a low hush

“You killed Rachel Amber. And you had the FUCKING NERVE TO BURY HER BODY IN THE JUNKYARD?!” Max screamed

Mr. Jefferson peers at the students around him, recording his every movement and the incriminating evidence being brought into light. He turns his attention back to Max, his brows pulled together tightly and a deep frown.

“What’s your motto again? Always take the shot?” Max tilted her head in mock curiosity “Well this is my shot of taking you down. You lose, bitch.” Max voiced her final words with sharp intensity, cutting everyone within the room

Mr. Jefferson pushes Max away, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground.

“Max!” Kate races to her side

Mr. Jefferson takes advantage by making a dash in sheer panic, ignoring the students who were startled out of their chairs and the passage of his favorite accessory being used against him by capturing every moment of his new profound guilt. He rushes to the door and opens it in a hurry only to be greeted by a clenched fist to his face. His glasses shatters, blood begins pouring out of his now broken nose as the force throws him backwards, his very own feet caught off guard as his body meets the cold floor. Gasps of air and laughter escapes the mouths of the observing spectators.

“Going somewhere?” The hand belonging to a David Madsen responds as he towers over the fallen teacher

The class cheers and hollers at what was just witness, the exchanges of rapid and excited voices. David knees Mr. Jefferson in place as he places handcuffs on him. He yanks him off the ground and has him face the class.

“Get a good look, students. Because this is the last time you’ll ever see this piece of garbage.” David gestured to Mr. Jefferson as he hung his head in defeat

In the meantime, David spots Max in the back with a comforting Kate and Alyssa by her side. He salutes her with two of his fingers along with a smile. Max returns the smile as acknowledgement shortly before David drags Mr. Jefferson out of the room.

“Class dismissed!” David shouted from the hall

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: natashiyaa


End file.
